Sakura blossoms
by chuppa chupsz
Summary: On a spring day Hisagi is just thinking watching the clouds, when his thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a certain to-be-shinigami ...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its caracters, Tite Kubo does. T.T**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

Hisagi looked up at the sky. Today was a quiet day in Soul Society. Quietly he thanked Kami for not being a fukutaicho or even a taicho. The paperwork must be killing them. Although

he never saw Matsumoto or Renji work he knew that their taichos were killed by the stacks of paperwork. Though Hitsugaya-taicho seemed to manage it quite well. Sometimes he

thought of the reason Hitsugaya-taicho kept Matsumoto. But then, when it came to a fight, Matsumoto never ran away. She would always stand her ground.

The clouds above him were sailing in peace. They reminded him somehow of Tatsuki. How did he come up with Tatsuki, now? He was impossible. The girl had snickered into his mind

over a thousand times since she was in Soul Society in order to learn to control her power. She had this immense power to destroy everything with just her bare hands or feet due to

her strong reiatsu, which she knew how to control already. Still, they wanted her to learn, and she wanted to learn more. He had never met a shinigami or a student who wanted to

learn as much as she did. Whenever he talked about others forces and tricks and techniques she was listening closely, absorbing every word he said like a sponge.

He had once visited her classes, staying hidden and watched over her. In the Kidou lessons, she had blown away her target with no effort, while the other students had had problems

with creating or keeping alive their kidou ball. The teacher had been astounded as had Hisagi been. He could recall Hitsugaya-taicho doing a similar thing, but he was the ‚Child-prodigy'

ever since Hisagi could think. He had always been special. But Tatsuki … she promised to be even more special than Hitsugaya. When they proposed her to cancel a few classes she

had refused as she didn't want to miss anything. Like he had already said, she was absorbing everything she could learn – like a sponge, ever since he had brought her to Soul

Society.

„Hey Hisagi. Watching the clouds with your guard down like this?" a familiar voice teased him. _‚Oh no.' _Hisagi thought. Controlling the blood that was rushing into his cheeks he looked

in the direction of the voice, to see Tatsuki in her red and white uniform. _‚Gosh, does she look gorgeous or does she look gorgeous?' _he asked himself. The girl sat down next to him and

looked up. „It's beautiful." She breathed amazed. Spring was making itself noticeable, the Sakura-trees were blooming in all their beauty and the birds were waking up, singing their

most beautiful songs to welcome the spring. The grass was as green as ever, drinking the melting snow in no time. „It sure is. How were classes?" he asked her. „Super interesting …

today we were talking about the huge amount of different Kidous … there are so many of them!" Tatsuki beamed immediately. _‚She's so cute when she's excited.'_ „So you think this is

different from the school in the real world?" – „Yes totally different. It's much more interesting." – „Maybe because YOU are more interested in it." – „Maybe. But I like ‚school' here much

more than in the real world." Hisagi sighed. What would happen to her, once she was finished? Would she go back to the real world? Would she become a shinigami? Sighing he looked

back at the clouds. Compared to her, they were grey. Her face would always shine and her eyes would always sparkle. She had a usual scowl on her face, but once she was with

friends it was laid down and she would smile and shine. Hisagi loved it. Her reiatsu was making him feel alive, it was so living, so alive.

Hisagi had felt strange about the girl sitting next to him. He knew he was far too old for her, but somehow that wasn't the point. He felt attrackted to her. Like a mot by the light, like a

bat by the night. He couldn't help but search her whenever he felt bad. She would always listen to him and take him into her arms. He had often talked to her about the women which

deceived him regularely. It was mostly then that she had to tickle him until he finally told her why he was upset. Tatsuki would let him lay his head on her lap, looking down on him and

smiling for him.

„Can I lay my head on your lap?" he suddenly asked. _‚Oh shit … what was that question? Are you nuts or something?'_ he scolded himself. „Sure." She answered.

---

She would never tell him. He would never reflect her feelings. Though she was the tough type of girls, she had never coped with a feeling equal to this. It was not only new, but also

frightening. Hell, it was frightening. When she was lying in her bed in the dorms in the evenings, her thoughts would always travel to the shinigami who had brought her to Soul

Society, whom she loved. She had been straight enough to put the feeling into words. Not naming it would only make it more difficult, she had told herself. She could control her reiatsu

good enough to hide its strange behaviours whenever she saw him. She could sense him wherever he was. She knew that he had been observing her one whole day, she had been

proud of her performance in Kidou lessons and had wanted to show him some more but she knew she had to act as if he wasn't there.

The question came aprubtly but she agreed. She loved it, when his head was lying on her lap. It calmed her down, gave her strength in the same time. When he felt uneasy he always

visited her or asked her to visit him. Most times it was about women who let him down. One after another they deceived him, betrayed him and he would be super down for every one

of them. It was always left to her to make him smile again. And she would always succeed. When she had to tickle him nearly to death to make him talk, she always knew it was a

woman. It was like he didn't want her to know, like he didn't want to bother her again with a woman who had left him. Though he might be decades older than she was, he looked

young he was strong and he cared. If anybody knew how much he cared. The women that threw him away did no right. Oh, if they only knew. He loved with all his heart, giving it all,

caring for everyone of them. If only he knew how much she loved him.

---

A Sakura-blossom landed next to his head. Picking it up he looked at it, then he looked at Tatsuki who had her eyes closed, listening to the wind in the Sakura-trees and the birds

singing. Reaching up his armk he stuck it into her hair, smiling. The light tone of the Sakura-blossom complimented her night-black hair. Her shining hair, it was short but so beautiful. It

was fine, shining and due to the fact that she didn't really have a hairstyle there were never any ‚bad-hair-days' she could be upset about. Even Matsumoto bothered him sometimes

with it. But when he was drunk he didn't care, he just laughed then. But her hair … it was perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Starting with her beautiful eyes, her little nose, her

perfect lips, her beautiful jaw, her neck, her slim figure, her female but strong hands, the way she walked, the way she smiled, the way she scowled. Everything. Launching himself up

in a swift movement he turned to sit infront of her.

---

Blushing she looked back into his eyes. This wonderful night-coloured eyes. They were so deep, she could lose herself in them. It was as if his eyes were the night, as if she could see

stars inside them, the Milky-way … She realized that she was staring and quickly averted her eyes. She heard him chuckle and blushed. _‚Cute. Sexy. Intelligent. Strong. Darn, girl _

_somebody like him doesn't exist anywhere else.' _she told herself, but couldn't get herself to make any movements. It was then that he just leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her

lips. Blushing wildely she let herself get kissed, closing her eyes and enjoying the sweet feeling he was producing. When he was pulling back her mouth was still a bit open and her

eyes were still closed.

---

Pulling back he looked at her. She looked as if she would lose consciousness at any moment. „Are you alright?" he asked her. Fearing he had gone too far, fearing he had rushed her

into something. „Look … I …" but before he could talk any further she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. ‚Whoa!' was his last thought before his brain shut down

completely and he gave himself completely to her.

---

Kissing each other passionately, they laid down together in his room a short time later. Panting heavily he opened her robe, exposing her undergarments, she didn't care. Throwing him

down she jumped upon him and kissed him fiercly. Lips still locked she opened his Gi, bare chested he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He slid his tongue over her

lower lip. Moaning she permitted him access to her mouth, playing with her tongue he sat up, and undid her knot to her undergarments. He sucked in his breath, to keep it, while a

breathtaking sigh developped infront of him. She was beautiful. „You are the most beautiful of all." He sighed before licking her neck and making her moan. He kissed every inch of her,

telling her in his way how beautiful she was to him, how perfect and how he wanted her.

---

‚_Oh girls.'_ she thought. _‚How could you all leave him behind, when he shows you that way how much he loves you.'_ She moaned.

---

A few hours later he had covered them with his blanket taking her in his arms. Smiling she turned so she would face him and closed her eyes, when he tightly embraced her. Leaning

her head on his chest she sighed: „I love you, Hisagi." – „And you don't know how much I love you too, Tatsuki." – „That's not true." She giggled, her heart was still beating like the

one of a squirrel.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Well, first fanfic guys ... REVIEW !!!!! :D**


End file.
